Funding is requested to cover the travel and lodging expenses of graduate students, fellows and junior faculty members to attend the 3nd International Workshop on Hyperpolarized Carbon-13 Technology and its Applications in Metabolic Imaging. This conference is a three-day workshop that is scheduled from December 8 to December 10 and will be held on the campus of the University of Pennsylvania. This workshop is designed to bring together a great variety of knowledge, experience and prospective from a diverse group of investigators which will cover topics ranging from recent advances in hyperpolarized carbon-13 technology, novel imaging molecular and metabolic techniques, and clinical applications of new methods. The meeting consists of a series of invited talks from individuals who are considered to be the leaders in their projective fields. Much like what we had in our previous workshop on hyperpolarized carbon-13 and metabolic imaging, the focus will be on quantitative assessment of metabolism, clinical aspects of molecular processes of cancer and other pathophysiologies, and application of hyperpolarized carbon-13 for real-time assessment of molecular processes and metabolism, and standardization of new imaging techniques. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Funding is requested to cover the travel and lodging expenses of graduate students, fellows and junior faculty members to attend the 3nd International Workshop on Hyperpolarized Carbon-13 Technology and its Applications in Metabolic Imaging. The focus of this meeting will be on quantitative assessment of metabolism, clinical aspects of molecular processes of cancer and other pathophysiologies, and application of hyperpolarized carbon-13 for real-time assessment of molecular processes and metabolism, and standardization of new imaging techniques.